This Life Is A Plane Crash
by runningaroundthelemontree
Summary: A continuation of Greys anatomy season 8. Meredith is the main character as in the show, but the focus on her is not that particular as there are large appearances from a lot of the other characters aswell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I know this is always over done but I like to create what I think or hope will happen next season, so I hope people will take the time to read. **

**This is set just after the season 8 finale.**

**The little voice over/prologue thing at the start is a mixture of my stuff plus one of my favourite quotes from Greys, by Alex, so just note that quote is at the end and I take no credit for it. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Don't forget to Review. **

**NOTE: I sometimes take a while to update so if you enjoy the story please be patient with me.**

_**The shock of trauma, changes your life. But trauma, it just happens. And then life goes on. No one prepares you for it. You can't process it because it doesn't fit with what came before or what comes afterward. Doesn't matter how tough we are, trauma always leaves a scar. It follows us home, it changes our lives, trauma messes everybody up, but maybe that's the point. All the pain and the fear and the crap. Maybe going through all of that is what keeps us moving forward. It's what pushes us. Maybe we have to get a little messes up, before we can step up.**_

Owen felt nothing. He couldn't feel. He had heard the words and yet all he could manage was to sit in the silence of the room. He stared, his eyes fixed on something in the distance, nothing in particular just something he could grab hold of visually, to bring himself back to reality. He needed to process the voicemail he had just heard. He needed to get a hold of someone. Surely there was a reasonable explanation for what he had a heard over the voicemail a minute ago. He told himself not to panic. Surely if something was really wrong he would have been contacted. Yes, he knew they had tried to contact him, he had just listened to the message, surely if the message was as urgent and important as this one he would have been contacted. The hospital has other phones. Then he felt something. He felt anger. Whose fault was this? There must be someone he can blame, someone he can yell at. He had to do something.

He lurched forward grabbing the phone, with fumbling fingers he dialled the number on his computer screen.

His fingers tapped nervously against the hard wood of the table, the sound piercing through the silence of the room. The faint sound of the hold music in his ear was going to send him over the edge. Why was it taking it so long? This was a matter of dire emergency and they can't pick up the bloody phone.

"Seattle Airlines, Joanne speaking, how I may I help you?"

Owen was almost shocked when the voice finally broke the music.

"This is Dr. Owen Hunt of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." There was no time for hellos. "I need information on a private plane carrying six of our surgeons that was supposed to leave your airport early this morning."

"Okay, Dr. Hunt just give me a minute to get the flight information up for you." And there was that damn hold music again. It only took a minute this time before he heard the familiar click as the phone was reconnected. But there was only silence for at least a minute or two, then came her quivering voice. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have transfer you to our fleet director….. Please hold."

He was transferred almost instantly.

"Dr. Hunt, this is Vincent Hugh's fleet operation manager. Unfortunately we lost contact with the plane at 10.00am this morning."

The anger Owen had previously felt dissipated and he was left with a sick, deafening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What.. What do we do now?" He managed to get out through quivering lips.

"We didn't get any distress calls from the pilot or passengers before contact was lost but we have planned a full search starting at dawn tomorrow morning."

Owen was silent.

"Don't worry Dr. Hunt if your surgeons are out there, we will find them."

* * *

"Ugh," Cristina moaned as she moved her aching body to sit upright. She had fallen asleep, they all had. It was against her plan to fall asleep. She needed everyone awake and conscious, so she would know they were all alive. She didn't know how it had happened but somehow she had fallen into the role of leader. She didn't want to though. She didn't want to be in charge of everyone else's lives. Suppose she had no choice in the matter now. "Mer," she nudged Meredith who slept beside her. No response. "Meredith," she gave her another push, panic starting at her bones. "Meredith," she shoved her much harder this time.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." Meredith jolted up from the rock she rested on. "What time is it?" She shifted in her spot, her body aching with pain.

"I don't know, it's dark still though."

Meredith could feel Derek's body, cold next to her. She placed her hand over Derek's mouth, relaxing when she felt the soft warmth of his breath.

"How did this happen?" she asked more to herself than anyone.

"We were in a plane crash!"

"I know. I just don't get how this happened." Meredith zipped her jacket up as far as it would go, shivering in the cold of the night. "We have had so much shit thrown at us surely more than anyone should endure. And then…" She could barely speak the word. "And then we were in a plane crash!" She gave a little laugh barely believing the predicament they found themselves in. They had even been stranded a night and Lexie had already died, and Mark wasn't looking good. She wasn't sure how long they would be out there for. But she was sure they couldn't last much longer. There's only so much a bunch of surgeons can do stuck in the wilderness with a whole array of serious injuries.

Cristina merely murmured in agreement.

"If there's a god," Meredith looked to the sky. "He laughs."

* * *

Owen ran his trembling fingers through his coarse hair. He couldn't believe what had happened. There was a plane crash. Cristina was in a plane crash! His heart ached to think of it. Especially the way things had been left. He had already lost once today as she was walking away from Seattle Grace, and from him. But this hurt was something different. It was the fear that it would truly be the end. That he would never see her again or hear her voice. That it might truly be over for them. With her leaving, he had least had the hope of reconciliation but he couldn't help the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.

Thinking of Cristina and how much he missed her reminded him of how selfish he was being. How could he forget, he's not the only one with a loved one on that plane. But how could he tell Callie? And Julia? He supposed he should tell her too.

* * *

"Arizona!" Cristina called through the darkness. She heard a slight murmur. "Arizona! Wake up! I need you conscious! Everybody wake up! Mark, Derek." Meredith nudged Derek awake. "Arizona!" Cristina stood up and sped over to where she knew Arizona rested. She could hear Meredith's footsteps as the sticks and dirt snapped beneath her feet. "Arizona!" She turned the corner.

"I'm alive." She breathed. "His breathing's slow but Mark's hanging in there." She informed Cristina. "Jerry?" She asked knowing she could not get up to check herself.

Cristina turned to the plane window, Jerry appeared to be sleeping. Meredith manoeuvred around Arizona and Mark, and into the body of the plane.

"Jerry," she called softly, no response. She moved around and into the cockpit. His skin as white as porcelain, blood stained lips, his head hanging limp, and his body cold.

Jerry, was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers, this was a very quick update for me but don't expect them to all be this quick. I am not to sure about this chapter. Perhaps its too much fluff. But anyway you can read it and let me know what you think.\**_

_**I hope you like it. **_

The hunger tore at her insides, the cold aching at her bones. Meredith shuffled in closer to Derek, the warmth from his body giving her comfort. She felt his hand as he stroked her hair, with his one good hand. She didn't know how much longer they would survive. They had almost given up hope now. It had been two days since Jerry died. Arizona was the only one really affected by his death. She kept saying that he had no one, and someone had to mourn for him. They presumed he died from an internal bleed he could have obtained from any number of his injuries. This frightened Meredith, as she knew there was no way to know whether any of them were slowly bleeding internally, and all she could do was hope for rescue soon. They had found some food early on, just a few bits and pieces which they could scarcely divided between the five of them. Now, there was nothing else to do but wait. They had run out of resources for possible medical use and all they could do now was make sure everyone was still breathing. So with no hope, no food and no medical supplies they wait. They huddle closely together now, trying to conserve what heat they can. They don't speak their spirits to damp from the trauma. Meredith could feel Derek's breath on her neck, and she tried not to focus on her reality.

"Zola," he whispered the word, through parched lips. Her heart began to melt and she could feel her insides aching with longing. "Zola," he whispered again. "We have to live for Zola." She merely nodded the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She gripped Derek's hand for comfort, stopping her tears. She couldn't cry. She had to stay strong. It was all she had going for her, because if she let go, even for a minute, she wasn't sure she would ever be able to stop.

* * *

Callie's heart almost stopped. She could not believe the words coming from Owens mouth. She couldn't help but think back to the promise she had made Arizona. She had promised never to leave her, and now it seemed like Arizona would be the one to break the promise. She let the tears flow from her eyes, she was so upset she struggled to breathe, and her sobs soon turned to loud gasps for air. Owen came to comfort her, she thinks, it all seems a blur now, but she pushed him away.

"Don't. I can't." She wheezed, escaping from Owen's office. The tears poured as she ran from the news she had just received. She wasn't sure how much more tears she had left, surely she had already cried a fricking ocean. But the tears stopped almost suddenly when she entered the main area with the nurses' station. Clearly news had travelled fast. Half the hospital seemed to be standing there - just standing there with their sad, sympathetic sob faces. She gave a little sniffle. Alex was there. He gave a little awkward motion with his shoulders before bringing Callie into an awkward hug. His eyes were buffy red, she supposed he'd been crying, but he'd never admit it. She gave him a weak little smile as they pulled apart. She could feel Owen's presence behind her.

"Alright, everyone," he called attention to himself. "We appreciate the support, and I am sure our surgeons out there know you are all here for them." They words pained him to say. "But we still have patients, so we need everyone back at work, Callie excepted, due to obvious circumstances." A few seemed to murmur in disagreement, mainly Alex, Jackson and April but eventually the crowd dissipated.

"Dr Hunt," Richard came up to Owen. "What's your course of action? How are we getting them home?"

"Honestly," he told Richard, trying to remain calm and together. "I don't know. I don't even know whether we will get them back. But I am in contact with Seattle Airlines who launched a search party a few hours ago. We should hear something soon." He sighed. "I don't know what else to do."

* * *

"Should I be thinking of Owen?" Cristina whispered to Meredith.

"What?"

"When you've been in a trauma, when you think you are going die, aren't you supposed to think about your loved ones?" Meredith said nothing. "I don't have loved ones, except Owen. He's the only the one I have – had she corrected herself. And I know we have been through all this shit but I should still be thinking about him, right?"

"I guess, if you miss him."

"I don't know. I haven't thought about him at all this whole time. And the first time I think of him is now, and that's only because I realised that I wasn't thinking about him." Meredith was silent. What was she supposed to say?

"All I can really think about is the hunger I feel wrenching at my insides." Meredith took Cristina's hand.

"You're thinking about what you need to. Owen is safe. He is not your immediate concern. Your concern is staying alive." She squeezed Cristina's hand in comfort.

* * *

Callie's hands were squeezed so tightly together she was sure they would turn blue. She didn't know anything else she could do. So she prayed. She prayed for Arizona and Mark, Cristina, Lexie, Meredith and Derek. She prayed for them all. Praying that they would be alright. Or at least return alive.

* * *

He picked the phone up on the first ring. He felt useless these past hours all he could do, was wait for Cristina. He would wait and surely she would return. She had to return.

"Dr Hunt," He didn't reply, waiting intently for the update. "Dr Hunt we have found your surgeons. "

* * *

Meredith held on tight to both Derek and Cristina's hands she could never let them go. And somehow at that moment they all seemed to come together. Mark touched Cristina's leg, so as not to hurt her damaged arm, Arizona held tightly to Marks hand reaching out to grab Derek. They held each other's hands and they no longer felt alone, looking to the sky, and praying to the gods for their lives. Some closed their eyes, and some just stared, and they hoped and they prayed and they waited to be rescued – together. As tightly as they held together they all quickly broke apart as the tornado of winds whirled around them. At first they thought they were hallucinating, dreaming a happy dream, but as the dream came closer and the winds grew fiercer they realised it was not a dream but a reality.

They were going home.


End file.
